


Beto Does Brazos

by thirstypolitix



Series: 254 Counties [1]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Beto is a very bad boy, Body Shots, Cum Eating, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sweaty Beto, Threesome - F/F/M, Two girl blowjob, Voyeurism, cum swapping, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstypolitix/pseuds/thirstypolitix
Summary: "Beto decided that the best idea he'd ever had was to campaign in all 254 counties of Texas. Yeah, it was crucial to meet as many voters as possible, write no one off, blah blah blah. But the best part? The sheer volume and variety of women throwing themselves at him. College girls. Soccer moms. Precinct chairs. Hell, he'd even get propositioned while door knocking. It was almost too easy sometimes."
Relationships: Beto O'Rourke/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 254 Counties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625587
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beto in this series is very, very naughty. Tags added with new chapters.

BRAZOS

_Beto decided that the best idea he'd ever had was to campaign in all 254 counties of Texas. Yeah, it was crucial to meet as many voters as possible, write no one off, blah blah blah. But the best part? The sheer volume and variety of women throwing themselves at him. College girls. Soccer moms. Precinct chairs. Hell, he'd even get propositioned while door knocking. It was almost too easy sometimes._

He'd spotted them in the crowd before they even approached. They looked like twins in their matching crop tops reading _#Bae-to_ , tiny plaid skirts, and long glossy hair. As Cynthia called them up for the next photo, Beto spotted the matching belly button rings _well maybe not matching, he'd definitely have to get a closer look to be sure_ and hair ties on their wrists. Beto smiled.

The girls introduced themselves to Cynthia and handed her their phones. "You girls want to do this together? Or separate?" Cynthia asked the girls. "Oh, we do everything together." "Whoa," Beto said under his breath. Cynthia waved the girls over to Beto. "Okay, Beto, here are Taylor and Madison."  
Beto greeted the girls with open arms and a devilish grin. "Look at your shirts, wow. You definitely did not get those from the official website."  
"Uh-oh, Taylor, looks like we're busted." Madison winked at Beto. "You might need to confiscate them later."  
Beto wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Well, you girls get right to the point, don't you?"  
"When we know what we want."

"Smile! One... Two... And three. Great picture, let's get one with the other phone..."

The girls exchanged glances. Just as Cynthia readied the second camera phone, they slipped their hands from Beto's waist to his ass and squeezed. Madison slipped her phone number in Beto's back pocket. "And we always get what we want."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in... Madison... Taylor..." Beto latched the door behind his guests. He'd only gotten to his room a few minutes prior, just long enough to find his whiskey and grab some ice. He looked them over. Fuck were they cute, but Taylor looked nervous. _She's gonna need a bit of hand holding. Let's break the ice._ Beto led them to stand at the foot of the bed, and cleared his throat. "So," Beto nodded at their chests. "Those bootleg t-shirts?" He motioned for them to hand them over. The girls looked at each other. Madison smiled and nodded. They turned back to Beto. They crossed their arms and grabbed the bottoms of their shirts, ready to pull them off, when Beto stopped them.

"No. Wait." The girls dropped their hands. "Madison," Beto instructed. "Take off Taylor's shirt. Slowly." Madison licked her lips and nodded. She turned to her friend and caressed her shoulders. Slowly, she ran her hands down the front of Taylor's shirt, gently brushing against her breasts. She hooked her thumbs under the hem and Taylor lifted her arms. Madison pulled off the shirt, revealing soft, bare, skin. Beto took the shirt from Madison without taking his eyes off of Taylor. "You're beautiful." Taylor's cheeks and chest reddened. "Isn't she beautiful, Madison?" Madison nodded, "Yes." 

Beto moved closer and reached out his hand to caress Taylor's cheek, lips, neck, breasts. Her nipples hardened under his touch. She gasped. "And now," he instructed Taylor, "get Madison's." Taylor nodded. Shaking, she repeated Madison's actions, gently touching her friend's body and removing her shirt. Beto's eyes widened. _Nipple rings. Fuck. Gonna need to play with those later._ Beto took the shirt from Taylor and tossed both shirts onto the bed.  
Beto slipped a hand into each girl's hair. He pulled Madison in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and her mouth was warm. Her tongue met his and then licked at Beto's teeth. _Nice. Aggressive. Might have to treat her like the naughty girl she is._ Taylor was next, and she was quick to submit to Beto's kiss. Her mouth was pliable. Submissive. _God, these girls are absolutely perfect._  
Beto gave Taylor a quick peck on her nose, then forehead, then pulled away. He gently urged their heads closer together then pulled away. They knew what he wanted. Madison smiled but Taylor looked unsure. "Mmm, come on. Don't act like you haven't done this before." Madison chuckled at Taylor, who blushed again. Taylor surrendered to Madison's kiss, but not as fully as Beto's. Still, he could see she trusted her friend.

Beto unbuttoned his shirt as he watched the girls kiss and touch each other; he knew they weren't doing it just for his benefit. He could tell he'd guessed correctly; they'd done this before. He wondered how far they'd gone in the past. He also wondered how many men they'd seduced together. He found the idea titillating. Beto gave his cock a quick squeeze through his pants; he groaned. _Soon._  
Beto walked over to the side table. He dropped some ice cubes into a glass and poured a generous double. He took a sip and set the glass and bottle next to the armchair, turning his attention back to the girls before him. _Let's do this._

Beto unbuckled his belt and the jangling sound pulled the girls out of their kiss. They turned to watch him unzip his jeans. He loved this part; getting that first reaction to his size. He lowered his jeans and boxer briefs just low enough to reveal his cock and balls. 

"Fuck." Taylor's eyes were like saucers. Madison gasped and a huge smile crossed her face. She looked at Taylor, then met Beto's eyes. The girls walked over to Beto and pushed at his chest, directing him to sit on the armchair. He was happy to let them take over. _Let's see what they've got planned for me._


	3. Chapter 3

Beto reveled in the chill air of the hotel room. Three hours in the sun had soaked every part of his body in sweat. He would have showered, but he learned pretty early on in this campaign that his "guests" preferred him this way. _Filthy girls love a filthy boy._  
Beto leaned back in his chair, legs spread, cock standing at attention. Taylor and Madison sunk to their knees in unison. Madison grabbed the base of Beto's prick with her left hand. Taylor gently brushed back Madison's hair and watched her friend intently. Madison glanced up at Beto to make sure he was watching, then dropped her eyes down. A small drop of precum was oozing from the slit. Not enough. She spit on his cock head and spread it around with her right hand. She locked eyes with Beto; his jaw had dropped and he was completely silent. She stroked downward, firmly, pumped her hand twice and stretched her mouth around the head, keeping eye contact.

Taylor kissed Beto's shaft and licked around the sides. She pulled away and Madison brought her head down to take in the entire length. Beto's eyes closed and he let out a low gasp. Madison slid her mouth back up slowly, then down again, taking Beto all the way into her throat, moaning softly. Taylor continued to stroke Madison's hair as she bobbed up and down. Beto opened his eyes. The girls seemed lost in what they were doing, lost in each other. 

Madison nodded at Taylor and slid her mouth back to the tip. Taylor took the shaft into her hand and began to pump, following Madison's shallow sucking. Beto grunted. "That's so good." Taylor winked at Beto and met Madison's mouth with hers. The girls flicked their tongues and kissed around the head and Madison's hand joined Taylor's hand in pumping. They were like fucking pros; Beto could tell they had a routine down. 

Taylor pulled away and sat up on her knees. She plucked the hair tie from her wrist and twisted her long curls into a messy ponytail. Beto chuckled. "Mmmmm, you mean business." Taylor grinned and made eye contact with Beto as she sank back down. The girls kissed once more and Taylor took Beto's head into her mouth. Madison tongued Beto's shaft and worked her way lower. She nuzzled into Beto's balls and inhaled. "Goddddddd," she groaned.  
Beto stroked Madison's hair, "Mmm, you like that?"  
"God yes, such a fucking _MAN_."  
Beto gave Madison's hair a quick tug in approval. _Fucking knew it._

Beto sipped his whiskey slowly. He spread his legs wider so he could watch the girls as they worked: Madison kissing Beto's balls gently, and rolling them in her hands; Taylor sucking Beto's head and pumping his shaft with her hand. His balls were getting heavy. _God, they're good at this._ Madison wrapped her lips around one and sucked. Beto gasped. _Really fucking good._ Madison's squeals were delightful. He loved girls who loved cock. She looked and sounded like she was enjoying the best fucking meal she'd ever had. "You dirty girls."

Beto breathed deeply and enjoyed the attention. How the fuck did he get so lucky. These girls would do anything. He turned to Taylor. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning around his cock, but her sucks had turned into nibbles, and her fist was slowing down. She seemed distracted. He looked her over. Her left hand had disappeared under her skirt. _Fuck, that's hot,_ Beto thought. _But all in due time, you little slut._  
"Taylor." That broke her out of her trance.  
"You gonna play with it, or are you gonna suck it?"  
Taylor's mouth opened with a gasp.  
"Madison. Help your friend out, will you?"

__Madison seemed disappointed to have to come up for air. But she was more than eager to do whatever Beto asked. And she knew exactly what he wanted. Madison gripped Taylor's ponytail and shoved her down onto Beto's cock, coaxing it all the way to the back of Taylor's throat. She held her in place for a moment then pulled her back up. Taylor gasped for air, and clutched Beto's thighs, bracing herself. Madison pushed her head back down and began to pump it up and down, quickly, spurred on by Taylor's squeals. "Oh, God, yeah. That's it," Beto sighed._ _

__Madison slid her other hand back between Beto's legs. His balls were heavy in her hand, as she rolled them around. She crooked her finger and tickled it against the seam. Then she brought her hand back up, and sucked her finger into her mouth. Beto watched with wide eyes as Madison brought her hand back down, and slid her finger further back this time, rubbing against his perineum. Beto choked. _Oh, fuck. She's really going for it._ This was too much. He wasn't ready for it to end._ _


	4. Chapter 4

Beto dropped a hand into Madison's hair and pulled her to her feet. She let out a yelp and hopped up, letting go of her loose grip on Taylor's ponytail. Taylor hummed and continued bobbing and sucking. Beto guided Madison to perch on his armrest. Madison brushed sweat-soaked locks from Beto's brow.  
"You are a dirty boy, aren't you?"  
"Mmm-hmm," Beto reached for the bottle and poured a double. He took a long swallow and looked Madison up and down.  
"Taylor didn't believe me when I told her..."  
"Hmmm... is that so?"  
Madison giggled. "Nuh-uh. But I KNEW you were."  
She attacked his mouth, kissing him deeply. Beto curled his hand around Madison's neck and pulled closer to her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Taylor's bobbing faltered, and Beto pulled out of the kiss. "Looks like she needs our help again." He clasped Madison's hand and brought it back down to Taylor's head, gripping firmly. Her hand looked so tiny next to his. Together, they pushed her roughly down Beto's cock and pumped.

Beto kissed the nape of Madison's neck. "So all of this was your idea, then?"  
Madison's eyes fell shut and she sighed, "Uh-huh..."  
Beto nibbled. "The shirts and everything?"  
"Yeah..." Madison's breath hitched. Her face and chest flushed pink.  
Beto took another sip, this time holding it in his mouth. He brought his mouth to Madison's breast. She shivered as she felt the icy liquid on her nipple. "FUCK, Beto..." He flicked his tongue against the barbell. He'd never played with one of these, and didn't know how sensitive it was. _One way to find out._ Beto gently sucked. After a few moments of delicious moans, he decided to test her limits. He took it between his perfectly imperfect teeth and tugged. Madison gasped and clutched his hair with her free hand.  
"You bad boy..."  
_Nice. She enjoys a little pain._ Spurred on by her reaction, Beto began alternating between gnawing on her nipple and tugging on the ring. Madison moaned and squirmed on the chair.

Beto sipped more whiskey, and repeated with her other nipple. He began to thrust harder into Taylor's mouth. Her muffled squeals got louder and Beto looked down at the girl on her knees. _Damn, she's hot._ He knew he was at his tipping point.  
"Ah, shit, Taylor... I'm so close." Beto's voice began to crack. "You ready for this load, Baby?"  
Taylor whined in assent.  
Madison spoke up, "Beto? Can I have some, too?" Unable to speak, Beto nodded, and Madison hopped off the armchair.

Beto released Taylor's ponytail. The girls linked fingers and together, pumped Beto's cock. His breathing quickened. "Ah-ah-ahhhh...."  
The girls picked up their pace, and huddled closer, mouths open, tongues pressed against his shaft.

With a shout of urgency, Beto unloaded.  
_"Ohhh, fucking CHRIST!!!"_  
Beto's thick cum gushed out in a forceful stream. Madison tried to catch as much as she could in her mouth. Taylor lapped up the drips that ran down the sides of his cock. Madison took Taylor's face into her cum-slick hand. Taylor immediately understood, and widened her mouth for the hot, bitter snowball. She held it in her mouth, sucking every drop off of Madison's tongue, then swallowed it down in one gulp. 

Beto squeezed his prick as the girls kissed passionately, cum spurting in a second, then third blast. Taylor pulled out of the kiss and ran her hand across her best friend's face, collecting every drop of that precious seed that she could find, and sucking it off of her fingers. Beto swiped the last drops from his dick and rubbed it across Taylor's breast and neck. Madison obediently licked Taylor clean. 

Beto caught his breath and slumped in his chair as the rush of euphoria settled. He was going to sleep well tonight.

But not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Madison and Taylor sat close together on the floor, laughing and whispering. Beto watched them in the mirror, through the open bathroom door. They were still here; this was good. He wasn't ready for them to leave, not yet. He dried his hands, then filled two glasses of water from the tap and returned to the suite.

They stood when he entered. Taylor crossed her arms across her chest. _Ohh, she's bashful again._ Her eyes shot to the t-shirts crumpled on the bed, then to Madison, who opened her mouth to speak.  
Beto held out the water glasses. "Oh... Thank you." The girls drank their water in silence as Beto raised his whiskey glass. 

Beto studied the girls' body language. "You girls in a hurry to leave?" Taylor looked down at her water glass. Madison's mouth went dry again. Beto took the glasses from the girls and set them on the table. Beto's wide smile was disarming. "Because you haven't had your turn yet." The girls exchanged glances.  
Beto dropped the smile. "Sit on the bed." They did. 

"First things first," Beto lifted Taylor's chin with one slim finger. "We need to loosen you up." Beto refilled his glass and returned to the bed with the bottle, bypassing the table where the girls' water glasses sat.  
"Madison. On your back." 

Taylor's eyes widened as she watched her friend lie back, beside her. Beto leaned over Madison, and ran his hand from her neck to her belly. He smirked as his finger traced along the streaks of cum-- his cum-- beginning to dry across her chest and stomach. _Filthy._ Beto placed a soft kiss on her navel and lightly flicked his tongue against her belly button ring. Taylor perched on the edge of the bed, mouth agape, watching and waiting to see what was next.

Beto lifted the whiskey bottle and poured a small amount into Madison's navel. Madison flinched with laughter. Beto pressed his hand firmly against her chest, holding her still, then lapped at the liquid with his tongue. He gave her tummy a final kiss and turned his head to Taylor.  
"Now you."  
He poured another shot into Madison's navel and stood up. Looking into Taylor's eyes, he nodded toward Madison, who lay gasping at the cool and the stimulation. Taylor leaned in and sucked at the whiskey.  
Madison groaned, "Oh, god..."

Taylor looked up at Beto, who nodded and handed her the bottle. She poured one more shot, and then another. Taylor eagerly lapped up the whiskey while Madison squirmed beneath her. Beto watched from the chair as the girls played their game for him. Well, for each other. This was an intimacy that couldn't be faked.  
With the third shot, Madison clutched Taylor's hair. After the fourth, she pulled Taylor to her face and kissed her, then flipped Taylor onto her back. A small amount of the whiskey spilled onto the bedspread. "Whoops," Taylor giggled.

Beto sipped his third ( _fourth? fifth?_ ) drink of the evening. He knew this would likely be his last, so he nursed it slowly. Madison took the bottle from Taylor's hand. Holding her thumb over the spout to control the flow, she drizzled whiskey across Taylor's breasts.  
_"Unnhhhh..."_ Taylor's eyes fluttered shut as Madison suckled. Madison held Taylor's nipple between her lips as she looked up to make eye contact with Beto. _Fuck._

Madison swept her hair from her face and adjusted her position so that Beto's view would not be obscured. _Good girl._  
Madison drizzled another trail down Taylor's chest to her belly, followed by her tongue. Taylor squirmed beneath her as Madison poured a shot into her navel and sucked it out. Beto's dick twitched inside his jeans. _Well, that didn't take long._ He unzipped his fly and squeezed himself through his underwear.

Taylor moaned as Madison lapped another shot from her navel. "Ohhhhhhhhhh..." Madison began to kiss lower, and Taylor's moans grew higher in pitch. Madison set the whiskey bottle on the end table. Beto licked his lips and sat forward in his chair. Madison lowered the side zipper on Taylor's skirt, and slid the skirt down her hips.  
_"Fuck.....,"_ slipped past Beto's lips, and Taylor whipped her head to look at Beto, eyes wide.  
"Taylor," Madison whispered. "Look at me." Taylor looked back down at her friend, now on her knees by the foot of the bed. She breathed deep, and lay back down, closing her eyes.

Madison slipped Taylor's skirt past her knees, then her panties. She buried her nose in Taylor's cunt. Beto bit his lip. _Fuuuuuuuck._ He needed desperately to see what her face looks like while she comes. He knew she was ready for it. She was ready for it when she was on her knees for him. He could see her sex glistening; the sight made his cock grow stiffer.

Madison groaned at her friend's scent. "Mmmmmmm, I fucking love you like this." Taylor whimpered. Madison flattened her tongue and licked a broad swipe along Taylor's labia up to her clit. She flicked her tongue around and licked back down. "Come on. Open up for me." Sighing, Taylor kicked her skirt and panties from her foot, and let Madison push her thighs apart.

Beto spit into his palm and reached into his boxer briefs. This was better than porn. Damn, but he loved these college campus visits. _Thank you, Cynthia, for always making them the last stop of the day._ If she knew why he enjoyed them so much, surely she would put a stop to it. Of course, he could find a warm and willing body anywhere. In every county so far. But these girls were on a whole different level. He was definitely going to need some recovery time after this.  
He gave his cock a few strokes, until it was fully hard again.

Madison spread Taylor's cunt and buried her face, blocking Beto from seeing exactly what was happening. By the sound of it, Taylor's pussy was wet and delicious. _FUCK. The sloppier, the better._ Madison _mmmmed_. Taylor moaned heavily. Madison inserted two fingers and began to gently pump. Beto watched her toned body flex as she expertly thrust her hand.  
_I bet she's got the stamina to play all night,_ Beto thought. He might have to break protocol and tell Chris to keep her number, just in case. He stroked himself slowly, trying to drag this out. He wasn't sure he'd be able to. 

Taylor caressed her breasts, squeezing her nipples into stiff peaks. She groaned, "Ohhh, Madi..." and rocked her hips. Her cries were growing more desperate by the second, "... Madi, Madi, Madi..." Taylor looked absolutely beautiful. Rapturous. Beto held back a groan; careful not to distract them. He was dying to get closer, yet didn't want to intrude; he felt privileged to be able to witness such an intimate moment. 

Beto watched as Taylor's movements grew more frenzied. She clutched at her breasts, nails nearly breaking skin, hips rocking faster. He wondered if she was a moaner or a screamer. He knew which he'd prefer. _I bet we can get a scream out of Madison._ Just the thought made his cock ache.  
Madison looked as if she was fighting back the urge to touch herself as she _mmmmed_ loudly.  
With a gasp, Taylor clamped her thighs around Madison's head and she froze, head back, mouth open, silently climaxing. 

Beto gulped and squeezed his cock to hold off his own orgasm. _Not yet. Not fucking yet._


End file.
